A Cat and A Guild
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: The gang goes into the woods to relax but Wendy finds a girl who's part cat. When she brings her to the guild, commotion comes up just to see the adorable kitty. Will she be a useful partner? Well, who knows. But now, Wendy has a new best friend!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is for the character who hosts the "TRUTH OR DARE WITH STUFFSTER!" Her name will be Eleanor since that's my middle. She's a year older than Wendy since I'm 13. Enjoy! **

**... **

****Natsu was with his group. You know... Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Wendy. They all were walking in the rain. Peaceful moment for the wrong time. "Who are you calling a perv, Jerk?" "The guy with no pants on, Snow Flake." "At least I don't have stupid pink hair, Flame Brain" "At least I can keep my pants on!" "Stupid Flame Head" "Weirdo Ice Freak" "You little" "Come at me" Now the two males were on the floor, going at it again. Poor Wendy. Being the only 12 year old. Stuck with teenagers. At least she had Erza and Lucy. But, why weren't they doing anything?

"You two boys better stop it right now" Finally, Erza intervened. "Yeah, your destroying the whole place!" Lucy screamed at the two boys who were now separated. Wendy knew she should leave because it soon would get ugly. So Wendy walked out of the area. singing a song to herself and feeling the raindrops hit her face. One drop at a time. "Hmmph... Those two should really learn how to behave better" Carla was walking beside Wendy. Her annoyed expression on as usual. "Erza has tried but they don't listen. I don't think it'l ever work" Wendy giggled and balanced herself on a tree branch that fell from the tree. "meow" Wendy heard a small meow.

Did it come from Carla? She checked but it seemed Carla heard it too. So it couldn't of had come from her. Wendy walked toward the hushed cat voice.

After a while of walking, Wendy found a little cat that was sitting on a roof. "Hello?" Wendy walked closer to the house that the cat was on. "Hi!" Where did that come from. Wendy looked behind herself to see if someone was behind her. "What are you doing? I'm right in front of you silly!" There it came again. A girl's voice that sounded like it was around her age. "Who's there?". "Look in front of you and then up" So Wendy did as she was told and saw the cat again. No, it couldn't be talking. It doesn't look like Happy or Carla or Panther Lily. It looked like a normal cat. "Hi there!" The cat waved at her. A cat? Waving? A normal cat? "H-Hello." Carla looked at the strange brown cat.

"Who are you?" Carla spoke in a threatening tone. "Carla, be nice".

The brown kittens ears flopped down and she stood on her hind legs. It was strange. Cats don't usually have brown eyes. A little rare for around Magnolia. "My name is Eleanor. But I like to be called Stuffster" With that, the strange cat jumped from the roof to in front of Wendy. Then there was a bright purple light. Now there was a little girl with long brown hair and brown cat ears instead of normal ones. She had a brown tail that swished around. Her hair was down with two little pig tail on top. Held by two bright pink hair bands. She also had bangs that almost covered her eyes. The girl had beautiful brown wood eyes with a little bit of green in the center. She had a jacket on that was similar Grays but had a big pink bow in the middle. She had a lilac purple undershirt on and a green cheerleader's skirt with pink details. Her skin was a pale white but her face had pink cheeks. Her boots had beige leg warmers on them. She'd probably into the 80's style. 1780's. The girl was just adorable and pretty. Not beautiful. Not stunning. Just adorable. She had pointier teeth than normal people but had a nose just like Wendy's. The girl looked about 13. Eleanor smiled and held out her hand.

"What's your name?"

**... **

**Hi guys! I drew this character in my notebook. Her hair is similar to Wendy's. Hair. Just its put down with two pig tails on top. Look at it like a half pig tail, half down. Well, that's stuffster! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Well, Stuffster was now announced. If you don't like OC's, I don't blame you. I don't like them either. Unless it's a good story. I won't get mad if you don't read but it makes me happy when I see people reading my fan-fictions. TIME TO DRAW ANOTHER CREEPY WOLF! YEAH! **

**... **

Wendy stared at the girl. "H-How old are you?" She was stuttering. Was it from fear? Why would she be afraid of a girl like her. Oh yeah, because she has fricken cat ears and a tail! The girl looked up, she twirled a section of hair around her finger "13. Why? How old are you?" Her voice was similar to Lucy's. Maybe what Lucy would sound like if she was 13. "I'm twelve" The brown haired girl squeeled. She grabbed Wendy's hands and jumped up and down. "YAY! I'm close to your age! You wanna be friends?" Wendy couldn't help but nod and jump up and down with the girl but Eleanor stopped when she saw the tattoo on her shoulder. "What's that?" Eleanor pointed at the blue mark. "Oh. Its my guild mark. " Wendy smiled at the cat girl. "Guild?"

"Oh. Its for wizards. You get to go on adventures and you also get paid. But the best wizards are placed in Guilds... Hey. You should join. Do you have any powers?" Wendy asked the cat girl. "Ummmm... I can turn into any species of cat. Even extinct ones and any family types of cats. Like lions" The girl was looking at the ground "But i'm not that strong." Eleanor looked up at Wendy. She just saw a smile on her face. "I'll pretend your my pet cat. They'll have to let a cat in!". "You mean I have to stay in my kitty form every time i'm there?" Eleanor stared at Wendy then smiled "Brilliant!" With a flash of purple, she became a kitty. They gave each other a high-five and Wendy took off towards the group while holding a brown cat. Carla was chasing after them.

* * *

"Hey look. It's a lizard" Natsu started poking the green lizard with a stick. Lucy screamed and swatted the lizard with the stick that Natsu was using. Gray was searching for his clothes until he saw Wendy walking towards them "Guys, Wendy's back" Erza got up and walked over to Wendy with and angry face "Where were you? We were worried sick." Natsu raised his hand "I wasn't" Lucy then yelled at Natsu "Stop talking!". Wendy looked down with sad eyes. "I'm sorry. I just heard a cry from a cat and I couldn't let it live on it's own." Wendy held the cat up to show Erza. "rawr" The cat quietly spoke. Gray and Lucy looked at the cat. "What is that?" Gray was then punched by Lucy. After, she looked at the cat with big eyes and smiled "It's adorable!". The cat then smiled big while closing it's eyes. It's tail swished around. "So... Uhhh... What gender is it?" Natsu asked and the group nodded. "I guess we should check" Gray added in. Natsu walked towards the cat but Wendy swatted his hand away "It's a girl. I already checked." The cat simply nodded and meowed.

Happy flew over to the cat "Lucy, I've never seen a cat this color. Its weeeeird". Lucy rolled her eyes "Says the talking blue cat". Natsu got up "We should go back to Fairy Tail. I'm bored. I need to do a job" Everyone agreed and headed towards the Guild Hall.

* * *

Wendy walked into Fairy Tail while still holding the brown female cat. The feline's eyes sparkled. Taking in the scenery. _Oh wow. _"meow" Eleanor jumped out of Wendy's grip and frolicked around. She jumped on a table and watched as Cana drank a whole barrel of beer. _Cool. _The feline then jumped to another table and watched as Juvia was trying to get Gray to have a drink of something that was pink. "Gray-sama, Juvia picked this out just for you! Should Juvia help you drink it?" This girl was bonkers. _Bleh! _Eleanor turned her head. Her fluffy head showed. It looked like she had a fluffy Mohawk. She was a very fluffy cat.

And suddenly, everyone saw her. A giant mob of wizards crowded her. "meow?" A girl with white long hair and a pink dress came up to her. She pet Eleanor's head "This is the most adorable cat I have ever seen!" Happy was in the corner. No white in his eyes. Just darkness... "Everyone thought I was the cutest..." Panther Lily then hopped up onto the table and stood next to the brown feline. "Hmmm..." Eleanor's eye's widened. _Another talking cat?! Aw man. How I wish I could just talk right now. _"meow" Was her response. "Her guy's, there's more cats than dragon slayer's now" It came from an old man who was smoking a cigarette and had funnel hair. _Dragon-Slayer's? _Eleanor's head slanted to the side. Do they slay dragon's?

Wendy just realized that she totally forgot. She never told Eleanor about Dragon-Slayers. She quickly ran to Eleanor "I need to take Stuffster home. Bye!" Wendy then rushed out. She walked over to an abandoned pathway and set Eleanor down on the ground. "Phew... Everyone seem's to like you." There was a flash of purple then a girl with cat ears and a tail stood in front of Wendy. "I had no idea there was another talking cat. I wanted to talk so badly. Can I pleeeease see if I could join?" Eleanor gave her the puppy eyes. Ironic. A cat using the puppy eyes. Wendy couldn't say no. Other than Romeo, there was no one else her age.

She sighed "Oh alright. But let me first explain to you what a dragon-slayer is. I'm one. That pink spiky haired guy is on. And another gut who has long black hair with iron piercing's everywhere is one. I'm the wind dragon slayer. I was trained by a real dragon but she disappeared 7/7/77. I can heal stuff." Wendy saw that Eleanor wasn't that confused. Phew. Good. "Natsu is the fire dragon slayer. He was trained by a fire dragon. But he disappeared 7/7/77 too. Also Gajeel, black haired guy, Is the iron dragon slayer. He was trained by a dragon too but he disappeared 7/7/77 also. Natsu can eat, use, can't get hurt by fire. Gajeel is the same with iron. I eat air!"

_Huh? _This was all too confusing. Wendy sounded too smart for her usual self. _Just act like you understand. _Eleanor beamed and nodded her head. "I get it. Can I please go join now?" Wendy gigled.

"I guess we have to!"

**... **

**BUM BUM BUM! OH HOW I LOVE MY CHARACTER! Okay. You guys make me happy. From your reviews and all that stuff! But... THERE ARE NO BUT'S! hehe... anyways. Enjoy! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I've finally mastered the drawing of the character Eleanor. She's perfect! Now I made her partner. a 16 year old named Striker. I don't think he'll be in this story. I'm just going to put him in the manga i'm making. If only I could publish it. Oh yes! That would be nice! Oh. and watch "STABBED" By Tomska on youtube. Its hilarious! and weird... but mostly funny! well... STORY TIME! **

**... **

Wedy walked back into the guild, slowly but very subtle. Hmmm... With a cat. Same cat as before. "nyaaaa" Eyes sparkled as the kitty saw everyone look up and stare at her.

_This is it. Time to try. _Eleanor jumped out of Wendy's hands. And with a flash of purple, she was in her human form. It's sad that her ears and tail have to stay. But they look cute! Everyone gasped as they saw a cute kitty turning into a a girl Wendy's age. "Ummm... hi?" Moments of silence then broke into cheering. All the men hitting on her.

"Ummm... hi? Ummm... I'd like to speak to master Makarov please?" All the voices died down when a small garden gnome made way in front of Eleanor. "Yes?" _HOLY SHIZ! THATS A MAN?! THATS MAKAROV?! I would've never known. _Stuffster smiled and closed her eyes "Hi! My name is Eleanor and I'd li-" She was cut off by the garden gnome. "Your in." She giggled "But sir, I didn't get to show you what I am capable o-" "Your part cat. That's all I need." Again... Cut off by the gnome. Seriously. What's up with these people?!

Mirajane came and stamped a brown fairy tail mark underneath her right collarbone. "WHAT?!" Natsu ran in and picked up the girl as if she was a cat. By the armpits. "She's a cat!" Natsu dropped the girl and went over to Gray and punched him in the face. "You said she was 16. She looks 12 to me." "AHEM! I'm 13. Not twelve." Eleanor then bowed to Wendy "No offense." Wendy had an annoyed look on her face "None taken..."

Erza then walked up to the cat girl and stared down at her "Are those real ears or fake ones?" Erza the reequipped into her kitty costume and it looked pretty real. Eleanor's right ear wiggled and her tail swished around "Real." "Amazing. If only I could get an armor or costume that looked exactly like your ears."

Eleanor felt uncomfortable as Lucy, Cana, Erza, Levy, and Juvia were touching her to see if she was lying or not. _Well this is awkward. _"What else can you do?" She heard a male's voice. Another kid her age but a male. "I can speak french. heheh." Eleanor nervously laughed after. She didn't find him cute but she never really talked to a boy before.

"I meant magic" Oh... of course. She knew that! "Oh... I can turn into any species of cat. Or any family members towards a species of cat.". "Are there others like you?" She heard new voice. He looked like the zodiac, Leo the lion. Wait a minute. THAT IS LEO THE LION. "OH MY GOD!"

Eleanor started to bow. "It's such an honor to meet you, sir."

No one knew why she was bowing. "Why the hell are you bowing to that idiot?" She heard another boy's voice. Oh... It was Gray's. "Don't call me an idiot." Loke smiled at Gray. Guess they're friends. "You don't know what I know of him. Where I come from, He's like our god." So weird and ... Well weird. "HE'S A KING?!" Jet's jaw dropped.

"Oh yeah. Your from... ummm..." He snapped his fingers "Your from Delabra." Eleanor nodded and stood up. She stared at Leo like he was the most important being on the planet.

Lucy laughed "That's funny. Because I'm like his queen because he's my celestial spirit." Someone controlled the king? Then that means. That she's now her ruler too. Eleanor bowed to Lucy. "What are you doing?" Lucy asked. "Since you control the king, Your now my ruler too... " Oh crap. This is just getting weird. Crowning people king or queen? Not Stuffsters style. But she had to. If she didn't, she'd have to force herself to not eat fish for a whole day. Weird punishment but that was a law.

* * *

After the whole incident, Eleanor was sitting across from Wendy./ Them both talking about hair and magic. The usual. "Hmmm... What do your hands look like?" Wendy asked. Eleanor usually wears gloves so she's never seen her without them on. "Oh. I have claws instead of nails. They get super duper sharp so I wear gloves. It would be awkward if I shook someone's hand and I accidentally stabbed them with my finger nails." The two girls laughed until Gray and Natsu landed onto their table. Crashing it.

Eleanor and Wendy stared at them with wide, freaked out eyes. "We agreed that I would go first." Gray was holding onto Natsu's fist and pushing them away from his face. "Well I want her to scratch my back first." Natsu threw Gray onto another table. "I think they're talking about you" Wendy giggled but heard a meow. There was a brown kitty sitting across from her, with a hat on. Where did she get that from? Oh... It's Makarov's. She must have snuk it while Wendy was distracted from the boys.

"I can't scratch their backs if im a kitty cat." Awww... That adorable kitty. The cat almost died, suddenly, when Loke sat next to the cat. _Poor cat. _Wendy stared at Loke who was staring at Eleanor who was staring back at him.

**... **

**Okay guys. Im going to make my Manga now. Pray that the art won't get messed up. LOLZ! AND YOU BETTER FAVORITE THIS STORY IF YOU READ THIS FAR INTO IT**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! I am making a new chapter for this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please! Give me at least one review! From each of you. I want your opinions on my story. Well... STORY TIME! **

**... **

Loke picked the cat up and stared at her. "Hmmm...".

_Why is he starring at me? Did I do something wrong? _Stuffster meowed. Her tail swishing back and forth. Before Leo could say anything, Lucy ran over to him and ordered him to put Eleanor down. Ans so he did. Then he started flirting with her. After, he has a bandage on his nose.

For Wendy, it was the usual. But for Eleanor, she saw her king in love with a female that she knew. This was all coming too fast. Eleanor went back to her human form right when Natsu ran over to them. "Wendy! I got a new job! Let's go!" Wendy giggled and read what it was for. "700,000 jewel to find the cure for the dismantled forest? Cool!" A job? What job? Eleanor didn't know what was going on but she knew one thing for sure. She's going to come, no mater what.

Natsu then ran over to Lucy and showed her. "So, can I come?" Eleanor stares at Wendy. Giving her the 'take-me-with-you-or-die' look. Wendy leaned in and whispered "I'll sneak you in with me" into Stuffster's ear.

* * *

As usual. Natsu was suck on the boat, Erza was enjoying her cake. Gray was tied up, and Lucy was staring at Natsu. All the usual. "Oh man. These waves are making me uncomfortable" Lucy pulled her knees into her chest. "At least you weren't forced to come" Gray started struggling in the rope. "I made you come because there can't be only one boy and 3 females." Erza had another forkful of her strawberry cake. "You didn't have to tie me up" Eleanor was hiding in Wendy's bag but giggled when she heard that Gray was tied up.

"Do you wan't me to knock you out again" Erza threatened Gray while eating her cake. Gray's eyes widened and he shook his head in a response to 'no'. "Good. Now be quiet."

This was boring. Is this what they do on missions? Kidnap Gray, Make Natsu sick, and take cats? Eleanor thought that she might as well fall asleep.

Wendy smiled and poked Natsu. In response, he groaned. "Poor Natsu" Lucy still stared at her team-mate. "Yeah right. He's just pathetic" Gray looked away from his mortal-enemy. "That's it" Erza got up and started beating the crap out of Gray. "I told you to stop complaining!" Oh he was so getting it. Eleanor giggled as she heard the screams of Gray.

"Guys? How long will it take us to go to the forbidden forest?" Wendy asked quietly to not disturb Erza with her Gray issue.

"I think about four more hours." Lucy was dragging her fingers on the surface of the water. "Aye!" Happy responded while walking on Natsu's back.

_Four more hours? _Stuffster's tummy grumbled _But i'm so hungry. If Wendy doesn't give me food, I will so kill her. _What should she do to tell Wendy that she needs food. Hmm... Oh! Poke her back! Eleanor started poking the back pack a little too hard so Wendy could feel it too.

Wendy jumped and turned towards the bag. She opened it and saw the brown, fluffy kitty rubbing it's tummy. "Oh..." Wendy rummaged through the crates and found some bread... She pulled a giant loaf out and took three slices. One for her and two for the cat. "Wendy? Are you really going to eat three slices of bread?" Gray asked. The beating was over! HORRAY! "Yeah. I'm really hungry!" Wendy stuffed one loaf into her mouth and ran over to the bag. She quickly dropped the bread into the bag and kept on chewing on her slice too.

"O-kay?" Gray whistled and turned his head towards the ocean. Oh man he was so thirty. So tempted to drink it.

Eleanor ate her bread in silence and enjoyed each and every bite!

**... **

**Finally finished the "Chapter 1" Drawing for my manga. HOPE I'LL BE ABLE TO THINK OF SOMETHING FOR CHAPTER 1! GAH! **


	5. Chapter 5

**CAN'T TALK NOW! **

**... **

A boy who was about 18 ran through a creepy forest. His hair was a bit long and coated with sliver. He wore a dark green sweatshirt with dark blue, ripped up jeans. He also wore green sneakers with yellow zig-zags wrapping it around.

His ears were fluffy cat ears and he had a fluffy long tail. He had sharp pointy teeth and dark blue eyes.

"Where is she?" He whispered to himself in a chilled out tone. He had a skater voice but he was so not a skater. His bangs covered over his eyes while his hair was brushing against his neck. He had messy hair on the top. All ruffled up "She just disappears without telling me, I am so going to kill her."

**Striker, look for her! **

The words from his father kept on banging against his head. That brunette will never live to see tomorrow. "I can't believe you..." He kept on running, jumping over leaves, sticks, boulders. The usual.

* * *

Wendy walked with Stuffster through the dark and scary forest. "This forest seems pretty familiar" Eleanor stared at a tree with claw marks "Yep. I've been here before... Hmmm..."

Wendy giggled "You think aloud a lot." Stuffster's cheeks turned red.

"Get your butt out of my face,."

"Get your face out of my butt, Stripper."

"I would if someones huge ass wasn't in the way"

"Well you should have been watching where your going"

Wendy smiled "Lucy and Gray going at it again. Her falling, Natsu tripping Gray so he lands on her."

Stuffster laughed and transformed into a mountain lion. She creeped up to Natsu and stood on her hind legs, one paw on his shoulder "Hey. How you doing?"

Natsu turned his head and fell back "HOLY SHIT! A LION!" He looked at Lucy "Can we keep it?!"

Lucy screamed and fell back again. Gray screamed while trying to push her off.

"You bimbos. It's just Eleanor. Aren't you supposed to be at the guild?"

Stuffster turned back into her human form "I wanted to come... Is that bad?"

Erza was about to talk, when suddenly a sliver lion tackled Stuffster. He growled and his dark blue eyes stared into hers.

Stuffster transformed into a chocolate brown panther and growled "Why did you come looking for me?"

"I was forced to go and find your ass." The lion spoke in a skater voice. He was much older than Eleanor. His body was more muscular.

Gray starred at his silver coat. It was just plain silver.

Eleanor kicked the lion off and growled. They both went back to human form and starred at each other "I didn't want to go back..."

The boy looked around Natsu and Gray's age. "Who are they?"

Natsu raised his hand "Hi."

**... **

**I HAD TO ADD MY OTHER CHARACTER! I LOVE HIM! GAH! **


End file.
